Yugioh vs People from your fav Tv Shows
by skinnyfat-dude
Summary: On Commands from Jacob Yugi uncontrolably ends up on a aircraft with Tea who in a duel is up against people from Dragon Ball Z, Charmed, Lizzie Mcguire, The simpsons and more Yugi has a sex change and guess who is gay..........
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the charactors so please don't sue.  
  
Skinnyfatdude: Please leave reviews  
  
Tea: Hey Yugi come on we were late for school yesterday and I don't want to be late today.  
  
Yugi: Just go meet Tristian and Joey at school and I will be there soon.  
  
Tea: Look Yugi if that's what you want.  
  
Yugi: Bye Tea  
  
Tea: Gotta Go  
  
(Ten minutes later at school)  
  
Tea: Hi guys how R U  
  
Joey: Listen Tristian I am not in love with Ingrid  
  
Tristian: Oh yeah prove it  
  
Joey: Okay then fine, Watch this  
  
Tristian: Ill be watching  
  
Tea: What are you guys up to now?  
  
Tristian: Nothing. Do you think Joey likes Ingrid?  
  
Tea: Well he has been acting all strange lately  
  
Tristian: Hear that Joey  
  
Joey: Oh hi Ingrid  
  
Ingrid: Hi Joey, I hear you finally beat Yugi in a game of duel monsters.  
  
Joey: Ahh yeah, sure, that was me  
  
Ingrid: Anyone who can beat yugi must be pretty hot  
  
Joey: Well umm you know  
  
Ingrid: Gotta go giggle  
  
Tristian: What did I tell you Joey?  
  
Joey: Oh hi Tea wheres Yugi  
  
Yugi: Right behind you Joey  
  
Joey: I knew that  
  
Tristian: Yeah you know every thing  
  
Tea: Oh look here comes trouble its Kiaba  
  
Kiaba: Well, Well, Well looks like yugi has finally met his match and it was against a little dweeb to.  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring  
  
Yugi: that's the bell I gotta go to class  
  
(During Lunch break)  
  
Tea: There you are yugi I've been looking all over for you  
  
Yugi: Sorry Tea I was kept in What did you want?  
  
Tea: Did you read the newspaper article today?  
  
Yugi: No what did it say?  
  
Tea: Well apparently Jacob currently holds are unforeseen millennium item which is the millennium Bracelet. It unlocks power of all the millennium Items.  
  
Yugi: I've heard of that before, Naomi, The current holder of the millennium ring was telling me that this Jacob guy and his followers, Emma, Emily and Jack, are hosting a tournament that is inviting all owners of millennium items. It is being held in a aircraft so there will no disturbances.  
  
Tea: Yugi this might help you unlock the secrets of Yami.  
  
Yugi: We better get going then we need to find some more information.  
  
Tea: I know why don't we use my laptop,, my dad got it for me on the weekend. Along with a new mobile, fax, cordless keyboard, scanner....  
  
Yugi: I get the point Tea sometimes you can be a real bitch.  
  
Tea: Here we go ohh yugi did you my dad bought me a  
  
Yugi: SHUTUP TEA  
  
Tea: Yugi, You've been acting kind of strange lately  
  
Yugi: I am not Gay, I told you that yesterday  
  
Tea: Yugi this isnt you  
  
Yugi: Yes it is I just had a sex change  
  
Tea: Since when  
  
Yugi: The weekend my Grandpa did the operation. Do you want to go now  
  
Tea: We still have 2 more periods left of school you cant just run off.  
  
Yugi: Watch me  
  
Tea: Wait up Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Don't call me yugi call me sophie....... 


	2. The aircraft

Tea: Where are we going Yugi? Why do you want me to call you sophie?  
  
Tea's thought: Maybe after the sex change Yugi got a new name.  
  
Yugi: To Jacob and his Crew. The tournament is starting tommorrow.  
  
(arrival at stadium)  
  
Tea: Yugi why are we at the stadium?  
  
Yugi: Look  
  
Tea took a close look and saw that Standing before her was all the current holders of millenium items. When yugis millenium puzzle somehow hid away the millenium items they had been discovered. The new owners were  
  
Neckless Marge Simpson  
  
Ring Naomi  
  
Key Paige Halliwell  
  
Rod Lizzie Mcguire  
  
Puzzle Yugi  
  
Eye Klaus Baudalaire  
  
Scales Osama bin ladin  
  
Bracelet Jacob  
  
Also in the stadium was Jacobs crew, Kiaba and Tea  
  
Tea: Yugi this doesn't feel right  
  
Yugi: Ohh shutup you eggwipe  
  
Tea: Yuigi you are acting strange. Osama, can you help  
  
Osama: Sure, but only if it has to do with, guns, war or mysteries threatening vidios.  
  
Tea felt alone. Then suddenly all the gates closed and the platform rose. Then Tea grew drowsy.  
  
Klaus: If my nerdy calculations are correct that is sleeping gas  
  
Marge Simpson: I will clean it u.........p  
  
Everyone was down except Jacob and his crew.  
  
Yugi: Tea, Tea wake up.  
  
Tea: Yugi  
  
Yugi: I was Just informed by someone called Osama with a very threatening video that said we are on a ship and a duel monsters game is being held by someone called Jacob, anyway Tea they are about to announce the first battle. Apparently this ship is Just designed for millenium item holders but others got in. Come on Tea  
  
Tea: Ahh Yugi but umm  
  
Yugi: Tea Whats wrong are you sick?  
  
Tea: No I'm fine  
  
Yugi: Well come on then. Its this way.  
  
Tea: There, is that it.  
  
Yugi: I think so.  
  
Emily: Welcome to JMillennium tournament. We are just about to announce the first duel to play. There are several rules on this ship but so I won't state the obvious. As most of you are from split galaxies you be allowed to play any card. For example Sophie's cards are revolved around Dragon Ball Z so she will be able to play any card from anyone's deck in her galaxy. Second all of your normal playing cards have been taken away from you so every new duel you will different cards but still cards from your galaxy. For example Paige Halliwell will have cards of people of here world such as Cole, A demon.  
  
Emma: Is that clear?  
  
Marge: I would like to volunteer to do some cleaning as you supply all the catering.  
  
Jacob: If you insist now we must move on.  
  
Emily: The first 2 duelist to battle will be Number one and number 8.  
  
Jacob: Number one would be Lizzie Mcguire and Number 8 would be Naomi Cram. Its time to duel.......... 


End file.
